


Just a few minutes more

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: Who can resist the warmth and fragrance of one freshly showered Cat Grant?Supercatslam fanart for the prompt: "Fresh".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for fluff :D. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
